De vuelta al principio
by ChemicalFairy
Summary: Las relaciones son complicadas: puede ser obvio lo que va mal o tal vez, invicible. Pero sí hay amor, no hay nada que no puedan superar, solo tal vez necesiten regresar al principio. Reto de Fuyuuyita L'Kiku del Foro Proyecto 1-8. Two-shot Daikari/Sorato.


Ah, no tienen idea lo mucho que lamento la tardanza para cumplir este reto. He estado muy muy seca pero creo que esa nube de cero imaginación ya se va disipando.

Espero les gusté, sobre todo a Fuyuuyita L'Kiku.

* * *

**De vuelta al principio.**

—Vamos Kari.

Levantó la mirada para enfocar la mano que le tendía para ayudarla a salir del auto. Se había perdido en sus pensamientos durante el trayecto que no se dio cuenta que habían llegado a su destino; tomó la mano de Daisuke y salió del vehículo. Mientras iban caminando hacia la entrada del recinto, Davis le iba acariciando los nudillos con su pulgar.

—Estas rara.

Kari no asintió ya que eso no sonaba a pregunta, sino a una afirmación. Suspiró, se sentía tensa, llevaba semanas sintiéndose así sin saber porque.

.

.

Sora estaba terminando de vestir a su pequeña niña cuando Yamato tocó a la puerta. Ambas le sonrieron de vuelta al verlo en el marco y el no pudo hacer más que sonreír de vuelta. Hoy irían al museo de los Digimons, —el gran proyecto recién inaugurado de Miyako— para pasear juntos en familia.

Se detuvo en un semáforo con la luz roja y volteó hacia su derecha; el asiento del copiloto estaba vacío ya que Sora estaba en el asiento de atrás junto con su hija. Suspiró, ¿por qué le molestaba tanto?, estaba a punto de caer en esos pensamientos sin razón cuando el pitido del auto tras de él le avisó que debía avanzar ya.

.

.

El museo estaba frío, como todos; Kari se abrazaba a sí misma mientras Daisuke estaba unos pasos mas adelante que ella observando unas esculturas de digimons hechos con material reciclado. Sonrió divertida al ver a su novio observar por cada ángulo aquella representación de un V-mon hecho de botellas PET, más se divirtió cuando cruzó los brazos y enfadado dijo:

—Yo pude haber hecho esto.

Daisuke era así, divertido, eso no cambiaba. «Eso» su cabeza repitió, «¿Entonces que lo hizo?» su voz interior preguntó.

—No lo sé. Las cosas siguen igual.

Daisuke la miró extrañado y entonces Kari se dio cuenta que había hablado en voz alta. Bueno, mas bien había sido un susurro pero el silenció y el eco del museo, lo habían amplificado.

—¿Qué sigue igual?

.

.

Yamato llevaba los boletos en su mano, agitándolos como abanico mientras su pequeña hija saltaba y saltaba de emoción. Sora intentaba calmarla, hacer que se acomodara la chaquetilla por que seguro que haría más frío adentro del museo que afuera, no quería que su niña se enfermara.

—¡Vamos!

Apenas entraron y las piernitas de la niña corrieron hacia el área que era una representación exacta del pueblo del inicio. Sora fue tras ella dejando a Yamato en el lobby principal; el guardia de seguridad sonrió al ver la escena y le dijo a Yamato que seguro que su niña era muy traviesa.

—Es que el pueblo del inicio es su lugar favorito— le contestó Yamato.

.

.

—Dime por favor— le rogaba Daisuke a Kari; la castaña solo negaba. —¿He hecho algo mal?

—¡No es eso!

Un guardia les pidió guardar silencio al colocar su dedo índice sobre sus labios. Ambos bajaron la cabeza avergonzados, no es que fuesen unos niños que no sabían comportarse; Daisuke le dio un vistazo a Kari antes de seguir caminando.

¿Qué estaba mal? Miró a Daisuke caminar dejándola atrás, sabía lo mucho que habían pasado para llegar hasta aquí pero aún así Dai nunca se rindió y pareciese que siguiese luchando. La despertaba todos los días con un mensaje de buenos días y un emoticono de un beso, le llevaba almuerzos sorpresas, le regalaba detalles siempre que podía, le daba todo su tiempo, toda su atención.

¿Qué estaba mal? Qué era demasiado perfecto, que todo era demasiado bueno, que de nuevo tenía ese impulso de auto-sabotearse.

.

.

Miraba jugar a su pequeña desde una banca, era especial para los padres pues sentados podían observar todo el campo de juegos y así supervisar a sus niños.

Pero Sora estaba allí con ella, como su sombra. ¿Cuándo empezó todo aquello? No era una pregunta difícil de responder.

Todo empezó con el nacimiento de la niña: fue prematura. Tuvo muchas complicaciones y estuvo muy muy grave en sus primeros días de vida.

Esa niña era un milagro, de eso no había duda, y Sora dedicaba cada segundo de su día en cuidarla porque una vez estuvo a punto de perderla.

Sora era toda una madre pero se había olvidado de ser su compañera. ¿Y le podía recriminar algo?

—No...

¿...o sí?

* * *

Tengo muchos fics que actualizar, me siento tan mal. ¡Vacaciones, lleguen ya!


End file.
